Felix the Cat (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Felix the Cat is an American cartoon media series created all the way back in the silent film era. It centers on the adventures of titular character, Felix the Cat, an anthropomorphic black cat with large eyes and a wide grin. Felix is the first cartoon character in the history of animation to receive widespread popularity and success, nine years prior to Disney character, Mickey Mouse. Felix's origins remain disputed. Australian cartoonist/film entrepreneur Pat Sullivan, owner of the Felix character, claimed during his lifetime to be its creator. American animator Otto Messmer, Sullivan's lead animator, has been credited as such. What is certain is that Felix emerged from Sullivan's studio, and cartoons featuring the character enjoyed success and popularity in 1920s popular culture. Aside from the animated shorts, Felix starred in a comic strip beginning in 1923, and his image soon adorned merchandise such as ceramics, toys and postcards. Several manufacturers made stuffed Felix toys. Jazz bands such as Paul Whiteman's played songs about him (1923's "Felix Kept On Walking" and others). By the late 1920s, with the arrival of sound cartoons, Felix's success was fading. The new Disney shorts of ''Mickey Mouse'' made the silent offerings of Sullivan and Messmer, who were then unwilling to move to sound production, seem outdated. In 1929, Sullivan decided to make the transition and began distributing Felix sound cartoons through Copley Pictures. The sound Felix shorts proved to be a failure and the operation ended in 1932. Felix saw a brief three cartoon resurrection in 1936 by the Van Beuren Studios. Felix's cartoons began airing on American TV in 1953. In 1958, Joe Oriolo (co-creator of Casper the Friendly Ghost) introduced a redesigned, "long-legged" Felix, added new characters, and gave Felix a "Magic Bag of Tricks" that could assume an infinite variety of shapes at Felix's behest. The cat has since starred in other television programs and two feature films. Since 1985, the rights to Felix belonged to Joe Oriolo's son, Don Oriolo. They were later acquired by DreamWorks Animation in 2014, which is now part of Comcast's NBCUniversal division. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters ' Felix the cat.png|link=Felix the Cat|Felix the Cat Kitty Kat Artwork.png|link=Kitty Kat|Kitty Kat ' Locations ' The profeccors lab.png|The Professor's Observatory|link=The Professor's Observatory (Felix the Cat) ' Objects ' MagicBagofTricks.png|link=Magic Bag of Tricks|Magic Bag of Tricks ' Music *"[[Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix) (Felix the Cat TV series)|Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix)]]" - Felix the Cat (TV series) ---- Trivia *''Felix the Cat'' is the oldest cartoon series (and currently the oldest series overall) in Chronicles of Illusion. *In the Felix the Cat TV series, Jack Mercer, better known as the voice of Popeye, did the voice of all characters. **However, the Master Cylinder would, apparently, later be voiced by John Stocker. *In the '90s to the early 2000s, the feature film, Felix the Cat: The Movie, aired on the Disney Channel. *In The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat two-parter segment, "The Fuzzy Bunny Show", Garfield and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are mentioned in the dialog. *On September 2008, a CGI Felix the Cat TV series was revealed to be in development, but ended up getting shelved for unknown reasons. *In 2009, a live-action/animated Felix the Cat feature film was rumored by Wikipedia to be in development and was planned for a 2012 release, but turned out to be a false. *In 2019, the Felix the Cat theatrical shorts from 1923 and older entered public domain. *MollyKetty's artwork of Kitty kissing Felix (based on a scene from Baby Felix & Friends) was used in a pirated Felix the Cat video game for the SEGA Genesis. ---- Want to know more about Felix the Cat? Visit the website below. *Official website ----